Many listening devices broadcast music supplied from an electronic device. In particular, many headphones, in-ear earphones, and other wired listening devices include a main cable that couples to an electronic device (e.g., via an audio jack) and left and right channel cables coupled to speaker units (e.g., in-ear earbuds, headphone speakers, etc.). When the main cable is coupled to an electronic device that is supplying media (e.g., music), respective left and right channel sound may be transmitted via the main cable to the corresponding left and right channel cables and speaker units. In this manner, a user may enjoy listening to media without broadcasting the supplied media directly to the user's environment. However, one or more of the main cable and left and right channel cables may tangle and/or knot (e.g., when a user puts the listening device in a pocket or a bag), making it difficult to quickly use the listening device when desired. Such tangling and/or knotting may frustrate the user and may waste the user's time as the user attempts to untangle the listening device.